


Suck my dick, David!

by Bleblen



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dubious Consent, Good, House - Freeform, I'm this, M/M, Masturbation, Over stimulation, Voyeurism, christian - Freeform, dub con, im not a pussy, pedophile David, ruined orgasm, we don't age up in this house, young max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleblen/pseuds/Bleblen
Summary: David sees something he shouldn't but doesn't stop himself from indulging, Max deals with conflicting feelings and ends up biting off a bit more than he can chew.---I have four chapters planned for this, it is continually depending on feedback.





	Suck my dick, David!

David had had trouble sleeping since he was 14, when puberty abruptly decided to force him into a jumbled circadian rhythm of little rest and high energy. He had spent much of his adolescence alone at ungodly hours of the night, staring at the ceiling, trying to settle the guilt and anxieties that seemed to constantly plague his mind. Throughout the years the red head had tested many different ways to fall asleep or at the very least, quiet his brain, most ending in failure or very marginal success, and each leaving him more frustrated than before. At the end of his trials there was only one tried and true method that never seemed fail at bringing him a bit of inner peace. Walking. Even as a teenager living in the city, David had enjoyed late night walks, the way the usually bustling streets quieted, how there was a faint orange glow from a sky full of light pollution to illuminate his path, and the stoplights signaling from red to yellow to green even without a line of eagerly waiting cars. The soft echoing of his own steps along the pavement was the only thing bouncing around his skull as cool night air filled his lungs, a true nirvana for the boy. 

 

It wasn't until David was 17 that he was officially diagnosed with anxiety and put on medication to help quell his restless thoughts. This of course made it easier for him to cope with the stress of becoming an adult, moving out, and eventually obtaining his dream job as a counselor at Camp Campbell, it did not however, fix everything. Some nights he still found himself under the covers, staring into the darkness, and every time he tried to close his eyes they would seemingly open back up of their own accord for him to realize moments later. This was one of those nights. 

 

The lanky man rolled onto his side with a groan of resignation to glare into the sharp red numbers on his alarm clock reading 2:33am. He slapped a hand gracelessly over his face and dragged it down to pull out some of the tension resting in his features. He sat for a moment, absently gazing at the wall, his face slack before yanking himself into a sitting position and swinging his legs off the side of the bed.   
"Okay!" The counselor murmured to himself in a quiet voice, attempting to rouse a small amount of excitement. He slipped on the hiking boots he kept close to his bedside for just this type of occasion and stood up, raising his arms above his head, he stretched out his torso and let out a soft, pleased sigh before making his way out of the cabin. 

 

David's heavy hiking boots crunched the pine needles and sticks that littered the trail as he walked along the familiar path through camp. He had to pass by the bathroom, mess hall, and camper's tents on his usual nighttime route, which never really presented an issue even if he did run into the occasional kid, wandering around in search of some water or the restroom. The counselor would usually just help the sleepy and disoriented camper accomplish whatever goal they had set out to do and then lead them back to bed. The ginger did however, stop in his tracks, confused, when heard a soft whimper escape from the slightly ajar bathroom door. 

 

Is a camper crying, are they hurt? The initial worst-case-scenario thoughts came rushing in as his path immediately diverged and he headed towards the cracked door, pausing outside. He ought to be quiet as not to shock the distressed kid, David concluded as he gently pushed the door forward, just enough to peek in. The scene before him caused the man to immediately jolt back with the feeling of being punched in the gut, he stumbled backwards a step, putting a hand to his chest, attempting to slow his heart. Could he be sure what he'd just seen? Was what he thought was happening really the case? The counselor sat there, registering what just happened. All he knew for sure was that he had seen Max.. Sitting on the floor showing.. Quite a bit of skin, and he had been touching- David wasn't sure he wanted to finish that thought as a heat tickled his cheeks. He looked back up at the door that was still hanging slightly open, just enough for gazing in, as another frustrated noise slipping out through it. The redhead bit his lip, he should really go. But what if Max was hurt? Wasn't it the responsible thing to check and make sure he'd appropriately assessed the situation? As a counselor wasn't it his duty to make sure his campers were safe? 

 

The lanky man cautiously stepped forward, back to his spot in front of the door, a strip of light fell across his face as he peered through the crack, his breath immediately caught in his throat, his eyes widened, and his hand shot up to grip the doorframe. There on the floor, half turned away from David, sat Max, fruitlessly grinding against his own palm. The boy's skin was reddened from effort and arousal, coated in a sheen of sweat as his breath came in heavy puffs. His pants were bunched just below his knees, allowing his legs to spread and give his hips more freedom to buck. One hand was firmly planted onto the floor behind him for leverage and balance as the other rubbed, inexperienced and clumsy, against his groin. The counselor counted his blessings, for if it had not been for the red briefs covering the camper's prick, he may have fainted right then and there, it was bad enough that a raging blush had sprang to his cheeks, he did not need to further draw attention to himself. In fact, now that he had made sure the boy was okay, he should most definitely leave. He should go before he does something he regrets. He should go before- 

 

His train of thought was shattered as an unsated cry came from Max's open, panting mouth. The man's mind gave one last feeble scream for him to leave but he just leaned closer. The kid was obviously fumbling, not sure what he was doing with himself and the thought.. It drove David insane. He had always known that he was attracted to younger age groups and had been able to keep it on a leash to achieve his dream job, but there was something about Max that had pushed the man to his limits since day one. Maybe it was his soft, dark skin and the way it glowed in the sun, the skin that was now covered in sweat and peeking out from under his shirt as his stomach stretched with each upward thrust, or maybe his harsh and guarded voice he used to degrade his superior, that same voice currently coming out as broken, needy, and frustrated gasps and moans. The redhead could regrettably feel himself getting hard as he watched the normally snappy boy who talked so confidently about explicit things, showing how truly little he knew as he clumsily chased his orgasm. The counselor unconsciously brought his hand down from the doorframe to grope at his stiffening cock, mistakenly letting out a whine at the contact. 

 

Max's feverish movements immediately halted along with David's heart. The young boy's head snapped to the entrance, to the figure staring back at him, his eyes were wide and his pupils the width of pinpoints as he bore into the man's soul. The counselor froze briefly, terror consuming him as the weight of what he'd just done crashed down on him, his features contorted in fear. He slammed the door shut and frantically sprinted back to his cabin, Max's panicked and accusatory 'David!?' the only sound that ricocheting around his head as he ran. 

He would not be sleeping tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any set dates for release of the next chapter but expect it in about a week!   
> Comments are greatly appreciated as this is only my second fic and I want feedback on style, pacing, grammar, or whatever you think is needed.   
> Hate comments will just be deleted so they're just redundant at this point.


End file.
